


You'll Be Back

by molstrom



Series: Wait For It [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Follows "Best of Wives and Best of Women." Takes place during the 14 months the majority of the club is in prison
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Juice Ortiz
Series: Wait For It [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968967
Kudos: 4





	1. One

I step out of Eli’s arms after kissing his cheek and walk over to Tara. I wrap my arms around her and whisper:  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes.”  
“We’ll go into San Francisco tomorrow and do the passports then. But tonight, we put on our badass bitch masks and stay for this party…Even though I’d really like to go home and cry.”  
“Come home with me tonight. I don’t really want to sleep alone.”  
“We have to stop by my place. I need pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow, and the paperwork.”  
“Do you have your car?”  
“Nope. Wasn’t really expecting Juice to get arrested tonight.”  
“Okay…Stay for a couple of hours?”  
“An hour? I’m tired.”  
“I’m on board with this. Go socialize.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

I walk over to where Dick, Duncan, Mac, Logan, Wallace, and Piz are and hug each of them, leaving Logan for last. He’s wearing his Navy whites. I look at him and grin, saying:  
“You should only wear this…like ever.”  
“I was about to say the same thing to you. That might be the hottest wedding dress I’ve ever seen.”  
“It’s not even the sexiest one Gemma made me try on. Seems like a waste since my new husband just got taken to prison for fourteen months…Didn’t even get to take it off of me.”  
“Yeah…That does suck.”  
I hug him and then say:  
“Thanks for being here, guys. Where are you all staying tonight?”  
Wallace says:  
“Mom and Keith were hoping that we all could stay at your place.”  
“You can. I’m staying with Tara tonight…Neither of us wants to sleep alone.”  
Dick says:  
“Mac and I are staying with Eli.”  
“Really?”  
“It was his idea. I was shocked too.”  
Logan says:  
“Duncan and I are staying at Opie’s. Apparently, he’s got a couch big enough for both of us to sleep on.”  
“Uh…yeah.”

As I’m standing there, Marcus walks over and says:  
“Come dance with me, Mrs. Ortiz.”  
“Wow…that’s weird.”  
“You’ll get used to it.”  
“You think?”  
“Eventually.”  
He takes my hand and leads me over to a space that has been cordoned off for dancing. As we dance, I start to cry. He pulls me tighter against himself and says:  
“Don’t cry, sweetheart. He’ll be fine in there. I promise. They all have protection, but my guys have orders to protect Juice more than anyone else.”  
“Thank you, but that’s not why I’m crying. I just didn’t expect to not get to dance with my husband at our wedding.”  
“We’ll have to have another party when he gets out.”  
“Yeah.”

As the song finishes, Dad walks up and changes places with Marcus.  
“Hi, baby girl.”  
“Hi, Daddy.”  
“That was eventful. Did you know he was getting arrested tonight?”  
“We thought we had until tomorrow. I haven’t quite processed that he’s gone yet.”  
“How long?”  
“Fourteen months.”  
“And how far along are you?”  
“You caught that, huh? Can’t put anything past you. Eight weeks.”  
“So the baby will be seven months old when he gets out.”  
“Yeah. I’m not thrilled about that.”  
“You’ve been to the doctor? Everything is good?”  
“Tara did an exam earlier today. Everything is good.”

When the song is done, Wallace comes and takes me out of Dad’s arms.  
“Hey, Papa Bear.”  
“Supafly…are you okay?”  
“I don’t know. I’m really, really happy to officially be his…To be Veronica Ortiz…but he’s gone. I’m only going to get to see him in a visitation room for the next fourteen months. I’m not going to get to touch him for the next fourteen months…I’m having a bit of a hard time figuring out how I’m feeling, actually.”  
“Fourteen months is nothing for you guys. Everything will be fine.”  
“I’m eight weeks pregnant, little brother. The baby will be seven months old by the time he gets out.”  
“Oh, Veronica. Everything will be okay. You have us. Everything will be fine.”  
“I was thinking I might spend more time in Neptune while he’s inside…not the whole time, but more frequent and longer visits.”  
“I think that’s a great idea.”

As we’re dancing, the other club members get back. Opie walks towards us and takes Wallace’s spot when the song is over.  
“You want to tell me, Ope?”  
“Tell you what, baby?”  
“You have blood on your neck. Just a couple of spots, near your beard. Who? Stahl?”

He nods and says:  
“Donna was her fault.”  
“I know. You okay?”  
“Yeah…I’m good. Chibs dealt with Jimmy.”  
“Good.”  
“You’re not mad at us for killing them?”  
“That would be a little hypocritical, considering I shot Salazar in the head as he was walking away from Tara and me.”  
“Valid point…Cold-blooded vixen, you are.”  
“Cold-blooded, huh?”  
“Eh…Maybe not so much. You know we all love you, right?”  
“Yeah. I know. I’m not running away, Ope. And you’ll get a chance to prove that love when I get you to paint my house and assemble new furniture and such…Not to mention all the doctor’s appointments you or Chibs will be taking me to.”  
“Gladly.”  
“Did Jax really rat?”  
“No. The club voted for him to pretend to rat to get us less time. He didn’t tell Stahl anything more than what we wanted her to know.”  
“So, everyone’s reaction was just an act for her benefit?”  
“Yeah…technically Juice was supposed to react too, but…he was a little preoccupied with his new wife.”  
“Yeah, sorry my wedding got in the way of the dramatic arrest scene.”  
“We were really hoping she wouldn’t arrest us until tomorrow. I’m sorry, baby.”  
“It is what it is…I mean, I’m a little upset I didn’t get my wedding night…but either tonight or tomorrow, he was still being taken away.”

He leans down and puts his mouth next to my ear and whispers:  
“I could give you your wedding night.”  
I softly laugh and then start crying.  
“Sorry, Ronnie…I thought that would make you smile, not cry.”  
“I think it’s time for me to go home…Well, home with Tara.”  
“Why are you going home with Tara?”  
“Because neither of us wants to sleep alone.”  
“That makes sense. Are you planning on just living together the whole time they are gone?”  
“No. It’s just for tonight.”

The song ends and I stand on my toes and softly kiss him before stepping out of his arms and walking away. I make eye contact with Tara and she nods before I walk into the clubhouse. I make my way through the crowd in the main clubhouse and knock on the apartment door before walking in. 

When I open the door, I find Chibs sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. I close the door and walk over before sitting next to him. I take his hand in mine and say:  
“Sadness? Or relief that Jimmy is gone?”  
“Both?”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“Probably at some point, but not right now, darlin’.”  
“Okay.”  
“Are you okay, sweetheart?”  
“No.”  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“Probably at some point, but not right now.”  
“Okay. Do you want company at home? I don’t want you to be lonely.”  
“I’m going to stay at Tara’s tonight. Neither of us wants to sleep alone. But I will probably take you up on that offer at some point.”

He nods and says:  
“I’m sorry your wedding was interrupted. We thought we had until tomorrow.”  
“The wedding was completed. The paperwork was signed before she started talking. We’re fine.”  
“Now you’re apart for fourteen months.”  
“I knew it was coming Chibs.”  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“Yeah…I guess. I mean, I knew this was a risk being with a club member.”  
“Yeah, it’s why you didn’t want to be with a club member. You wanted to be left alone.”  
“Yeah…That worked really well.”  
“He tried to honour your wishes…It was really difficult for him, but he tried, baby. He just loves you so much. Seeing you at Opie’s after Donna died…he just couldn’t control it anymore.”  
“I know. It was easy for me to pretend I didn’t love him when we were apart, but yeah…that day at Opie’s was it. There was no avoiding it anymore.”  
“Are you okay with how your life has been derailed?”  
“Has it been derailed? Yeah, it’s different than what I planned, but he’s the love of my life, Chibs. I’ve loved him since I was sixteen. I don’t think being with him has derailed anything…just changed it.”  
“You know that there will be times he puts the club ahead of you, right?”  
“The club comes first. Everything else is a step back. I know. I’m not making him choose, Chibs. I would love it if he would walk away, but I know he won’t, so I’m all in. I’m here. No matter what.”  
“You’re here, embracing your club old lady…I heard about you shooting Salazar.”  
“He needed to die.”  
“I don’t disagree. I just hate that it was you that did it.”  
“That seems to be a common sentiment.”  
“You know we all love you, right darlin’?”  
“I love you all too. I don’t have an issue with you guys...with his brothers. I just hate how close the business brings him to the darkness he’s trying so hard to control. I’m afraid I’m going to lose him to it.”  
“As long as you are with him, he won’t be lost. He’ll always have a light to guide him home. Don’t leave him, baby.”  
“I’m not going anywhere. You’re all stuck with me.”  
“Good.”

I lean over and kiss his cheek and say:  
“I have to go meet Tara to go home. You gonna be okay?”  
“Yes, dear. I’ll be fine.”  
“Good.”

I stand up and gather my and Tara’s stuff before kissing his cheek again and saying:  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, doll.”

I walk out of the room, closing the door behind me before going in search of Tara. I find her cornered by Logan, who is using his best lines on her. She raises her eyebrows when she sees me and I nod. I put our stuff down on the closest table and edge past Logan, wrapping my arms around Tara and kissing her before saying:  
“Ready to go home, babe?”  
“Yes, please.”  
I turn and look at Logan before saying:  
“Oh, hey Lo.”  
“Don’t ‘oh hey’ me, Ronnie…What the hell was that?”  
“How exactly did you think old ladies make it through long prison sentences without going crazy, Logan?”  
“Wait…seriously?”  
“It’s that and the prison clause…yeah.”  
“What’s the prison clause?”

Large arms wrap around me from the side before I can say anything, and I hear Opie say:  
“The prison clause allows old ladies with guys in prison to…relieve tension with other club members without being classified as cheaters.”  
Logan says:  
“Really? I think I’d be pissed off if my wife fucked my brother.”  
“We’d rather they fuck another club member than a stranger. Sometimes the guy will specify which club members the old lady is allowed to fuck though.”

I say:  
“Juice said I can only fuck Opie…except for the other old ladies, of course.”  
Opie moves closer and growls:  
“Did he now?”  
“Oh, shush. It’s not happening anytime soon, buddy.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m good with girl on girl for now…Your old lady can help me out with that.”  
“Can I watch?”  
“Haven’t you seen it often enough? Both on set and on film?”  
“Never enough.”  
I roll my eyes and say:  
“Go away, Ope.”

He turns me towards him and lifts my chin so I’m looking at him before leaning down and kissing me, deep and lustful, running his tongue along mine. When he pulls away from me he says:  
“It’ll happen sooner than you think, baby.”

Tara comes closer behind me and puts her mouth on my ear before barely breathing:  
“I think I’d like to take that ride once before I leave…maybe we should ask him to come home with us.”  
I turn to face her and raise my eyebrows. I mouth:  
“Tonight? Really?”  
She shrugs at me. I shake my head and mouth:  
“Not tonight.”  
I say:  
“Let’s go home, Tara.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”  
Opie lets go of me and Tara and I grab our stuff before walking out of the clubhouse.


	2. Two

When we get to my house, my parents and brothers are already there. Tara and I walk in and Dad says:  
“Are you not staying here tonight, Veronica?”  
“No. I don’t want to sleep alone and I’m too old to share a bed with my brothers. Tara doesn’t want to be alone either, so we thought we should be not alone together.”  
“Fair enough. You going to be around tomorrow?”  
“No. We need to make a trip to San Francisco to get some…contingencies in place.”  
“For you?”  
“No. My out is completely in place. IDs, cash, credit cards, phones, untraceable email, house…I’m covered, Daddy.”  
“So it’s for Tara and Abel.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let me see what you have so far.”  
“Daddy…I’ve been making fake IDs since I was sixteen. I know what I’m doing.”  
“I’ll take Tara and Abel tomorrow. You should stay a step removed. When Jax finds out she ran, I don’t want him to have a reason to suspect you.”  
“You sure, Dad?”  
“Yes. We need to help her get clear if that’s what she wants, but he will kill anyone who helps her.”

I look at Tara and she says:  
“I’m good with that, babe.”  
“Okay.”  
I walk into the bedroom and grab the envelope with Tara’s new ID. I take it out to Dad and he looks at all of it before saying:  
“You do good work, kiddo. I never could tell the difference between yours and the real things.”  
“That’s kind of the point.”  
“So tomorrow is passports?”  
“Yes.”  
“I can handle that. What is she doing for cash?”

I walk back into the bedroom and grab a duffel bag from the closet. I drop it in front of Dad and say:  
“This.”  
He opens the bag and says:  
“How much?”  
“About two and a half million.”  
“Where’s your cash?”  
“In multiple safety deposit boxes in multiple cities around the world. All under different names, all accessible by me or Juice. The last portion was deposited in Belfast by Clarence before he picked me up.”  
“How much do you have?”  
“Five.”  
“Good girl. So this needs to be put in storage for Tara to pick up when she leaves?”  
“Along with a bag of clothes for her and Abel. She’s not going to be able to get out of her house with more than her purse and diaper bag.”  
“Okay. So how do we do that?”  
“I take a duffel bag with me tonight with my things, along with a large purse. Once I’m at Tara’s I transfer my stuff to my purse and we pack the duffel bag for her and Abel. I bring it home with me. While you’re taking them to get their passports tomorrow, Wallace and I will rent a storage locker in Las Vegas or Los Angeles. One of the hubs, so she can grab the bags before she boards a plane.”

Tara says:  
“You’ll be tied to it then.”  
“Oh, baby…No, I won’t. I’ll use a throwaway ID and a wig. Jax won’t figure out it’s me.”  
“But you use the same initials.”  
“For my long term IDs…yeah. My throwaways? No way.”  
“How many fake IDs do you have?”  
“Ten long term, fully backgrounded IDs…Five or so throwaways. I’ve made the same for Juice.”  
“Jesus Christ.”  
“I like to be prepared.”

Dad says:  
“Go get your stuff together and go to Tara’s. Come back in the morning.”  
“Thanks, Daddy.”  
I go into my room and throw a few things in a large duffel bag. 

Tara and I are at her house packing the bag when there’s a knock on the door. She shoves the bag under Abel’s crib and I go to answer the door.  
“Ope…What are you doing here?”  
“Let me in. Lock the door.”  
I step back and let him in before locking the door. He walks into the living room and sits down. He glares at me and says:  
“Go get changed out of your wedding dress, Veronica.”  
“Opie? You’re scaring me.”  
“Good. You should be scared. If it were Jax who overheard what Tara said earlier, you’d already be dead.”  
“If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”  
“I’m not going to kill you. Go get changed.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
He yells:  
“Do as you are told!”

I walk into Tara’s room and we both get changed into our pyjamas. We walk back out to the living room holding hands and sit together on the couch Opie isn’t occupying. We’re both crying as we stare at Opie. He shakes his head and says:  
“Stop looking at me like that. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“I don’t believe you. An old lady running? That’s not allowed…But usually forgiven. An old lady taking the kids and running? That’s a crime punishable by death…For everyone that helps her too.”  
“I am not going to hurt you.”  
“You can keep saying it Opie, but that doesn’t make it true.”  
“Tara can run. You can help. I won’t tell Jax. She can’t take Abel.”  
“He’s her son!”  
“No. He isn’t. He’s Jax’s and Wendy’s. She can’t take him. If she wants to run with that baby in her belly, fine. But she can’t take Abel.”  
“And if I help her leave with Abel?”  
“I will be very disappointed. And she will be hunted down and killed…Before Jax gets out.”  
“And me?”  
“And you, what?”  
“Will you kill me too, Ope?”  
“Never. I will never hurt you. But you will leave before Jax gets out. You will disappear…Otherwise, he will kill you.”  
“And you expect me to just abandon Juice?”  
“That will be the choice you would be making, baby. Not me. I’m telling you what will happen if she takes Abel.”

I squeeze Tara’s hand and say:  
“Go to bed. Let me talk to Opie.”  
“I don’t want to leave you alone with him. I don’t trust that he won’t hurt you.”  
“He won’t hurt me, Tara. I haven’t done anything wrong. Go to bed.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
She stands up and goes into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I stare at Opie for a minute and then say:  
“You know that growing up away from this club is what is best for Abel.”  
“That’s not your call to make.”  
“I let myself be kidnapped to protect that child. I will do anything I have to to protect him, Opie.”  
“Jax will protect him.”  
“And who will protect him from Jax and all the violence that this club brings into our lives?”  
“He doesn’t need protection from Jax.”  
“He needs to be given the opportunity to have a normal, safe childhood! A chance to grow up to be different than his father and grandfather…Opie, I can’t protect my child from this club because I promised Juice I wouldn’t leave him alone in his darkness. That I would stay…Let me help Tara protect her kids…Please. Jax will never find her. He’ll never find out that I helped, or that you knew. Please, Opie.”  
“I can’t, Veronica. I can’t help you rip my best friend’s heart out.”

I get up and walk over to him, putting my hand on his cheek before straddling his lap.  
“Please, Opie. I will do anything to protect them. Just tell me how to convince you…I’ll do anything.”  
“Are you seriously suggesting that you will let me fuck you if I let Tara take Abel?”  
“If that’s what you want.”  
I feel him harden under me and I reach down between us to rub him through his pants.  
“Veronica…despite what my traitorous cock will make you believe, I will not let you trade your body for Tara.”  
“But you want me.”  
“When I fuck you, it will be because you want me. Not because you want to convince me to allow Tara to take Abel.”  
“You don’t need to help, Opie. You don’t have to do anything but pretend you didn’t know.”  
“I can’t, Veronica. I can’t pretend I don’t know something I do.”  
“Yes, you can. You just need to focus on the fact that it’s what’s best for Abel.”  
“I’m not sure it is.”  
“Opie…”  
“Yeah…I know you’re right. It’s what Donna wanted for the kids too…she just wasn’t willing to leave me, and look where that got her.”  
“So you’ll close your eyes and let me get them out of here?”  
“Yeah…But I can’t stop him from going after her.”  
“Yeah…I know. But I can make it so he never finds her. I just need time to get her out.”  
“Yeah, okay. I’ll pretend I don’t know anything.”  
“Thank you.”


	3. Three

I put my hands in his hair and pull gently to make him look at me. When his eyes are on mine, I quietly say:  
“Thank you, Ope.”  
“Don’t do this to me again, Veronica. Don’t make me choose between protecting you and protecting Jax.”  
I tear up and say:  
“I won’t. I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in the middle this time. I didn’t want you involved. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t cry, baby.”  
“You were never supposed to be involved. I would never do this to you on purpose.”  
“I know, love. I’m not mad at you, Veronica. I just…I’m worried about you. He will kill you if he finds out you helped her. He won’t show you mercy even though he loves you. He will torture you to find out where she is and then he will kill you.”  
“He won’t find out I helped her. I’ve gotten very good at covering my tracks…Ope, I’m protected unless you say something.”  
“I know. It’s on me to keep you safe.”  
“I’m sorry.”

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me to him before capturing my mouth with his. I sigh against his mouth and kiss him back, relaxing into him as I open my mouth to him. We stay like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling of exploring each other’s mouths. When he runs his hand up my back under my shirt, I pull away and press my forehead to his.   
“Opie…”  
“Let me love you, V.”  
“Fourteen months is a long time, Opie. We both know that by the time Juice gets out you’ll be in my bed more nights than you’re in Lyla’s…but right now? Tonight? I just need to climb into bed and cry myself to sleep. I can’t end my wedding night with your cock inside of me. He’s supposed to be here…”

I’m crying now, and he’s rubbing my back as he says:  
“I know, baby. It’s not fair that he’s not here with you right now. I’m sorry that he’s not. I understand you not wanting to fuck me on your wedding night, but I’d be perfectly happy to end every night buried inside of you.”  
“You have an old lady, Ope. She’s amazing.”  
“She’s not you. I think I started to fall in love with you when I was still inside…I found myself calling more frequently, just hoping I’d get to talk to you. I was planning on trying to seduce you when I got out, but then I found out you were Juice’s…And then you left. When Donna died…the only person I wanted with me was you, and then you were in my bed, in my arms, and I wanted you so badly…But I hated myself for it. I felt like I was dishonouring Donna in her own house, in her own bed. And then you ended up back with him and I lashed out…I screwed up, Ronnie. Drove you back to him when all I wanted was you in my arms.”  
“You didn’t drive me back to him, Ope. I never stopped being his. I have been his since I was sixteen-years-old. Even when I was dating other people, I was his. I was always his. As soon as he kissed me that morning I knew that I was never going to leave him again. I care about you…I even love you, but it’s not the same as how I feel about him, how Lyla feels about you.”

He puts his hand on my cheek and says:  
“Where does that leave us?”  
“Friends who occasionally fuck?”  
“More than occasionally while Juice is inside?”  
“If that’s what you need…yeah, Ope, it can be a regular occurrence.”  
He kisses me again and when I pull away I say:  
“You need to go home, Ope.”  
I stand up and he says:  
“Yeah, okay.”

Once he leaves, I lock the door and climb into bed with Tara.  
“Is he going to keep quiet?”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Go to sleep.”

She rolls over and curls into me, draping her arm across my stomach. After I turn my head to kiss her goodnight she says:  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think he would hear me.”  
“I know. It’s okay.”  
“What did you have to do to convince him?”  
“I just told him it was what was best for Abel. Go to sleep, Tara.”

A month later, Tara goes to work one morning, taking Abel with her to go to daycare, and when Gemma goes to see them at lunchtime they’re gone. Tara and I had arranged that all of her communication with me would be through Clarence, so even I don’t know where she and Abel ended up. When Gemma calls Unser, he asks if Tara is a legal guardian. Of course, the answer is yes, so Unser says there’s nothing he can do other than put flags on her ID within the state. I offer to put flags on her ID and credit cards worldwide, knowing of course, that she isn’t using them.

That night I get a phone call from Jax.  
“Veronica…Did you know she was leaving?”  
“No. Of course not.”  
“Can you find her?”  
“I can try. I’ve already put traces on her ID, cell phone, and credit cards…But Jax, if she’s smart she’ll be using fake ID and cash.”  
“Find her!”  
“I will try. Do not yell at me.”  
“This is what you do for a living! If you can’t find her, I’m going to assume you helped her!”  
I hang up the phone and when he calls right back I decline the charges so the call is not completed.


	4. Four

About an hour after I decline the charges for the call from Jax, Opie shows up and lets himself into the house, which is normal for him, so I’m not concerned. What is unusual is him walking up behind me and turning me around to face him before punching me in the face.  
“Don’t ever decline the charges when Jax calls you.”

After he walks out of the house, I call Unser.  
“Veronica?”  
“Can you come to get me?”  
“Where are you, honey?”  
“Home…Kitchen floor.”  
“I’ll be right there, darlin’.”  
He hangs up and shows up in the kitchen five minutes later.   
“Sweetheart, who did this?”  
“Opie. I think my cheekbone is broken and I fell when he hit me. The baby should be checked.”

He helps me up and takes me to the hospital. While we’re waiting to see the doctor, I say:  
“Can you call someone? I want bars installed on all the windows, including the patio door, and better locks installed on all the doors and the garage.”  
“Yeah, kiddo. I’ll go take care of that now.”  
“Thank you.”

The doctor gives me an X-ray of my face and says:  
“Your cheekbone is broken in multiple places. We need to put a pin in, so we need to operate.”  
“Is that safe for the baby?”  
“We’ll have someone monitoring you and the baby the whole time. But we don’t have a choice. It won’t heal properly like this.”  
“Okay.”  
“We’d like to call your next of kin, but you have your fiancé listed, and Chief Unser says he’s in prison.”  
“He’s my husband now, but yes, he’s in prison. Call my brother, he should be listed as an emergency contact…Wallace Fennel.”  
“He is on there. Okay. We’ll give him a call.”  
“Can you keep everyone except Wallace and Unser out of my room?”  
“Yup. We’ll move you to a secure wing.”  
“Thank you.”  
“We’ll get you prepped for surgery now.”

As the nurse is in my room administering drugs I hear Chibs yelling in the hallway.  
“What do you mean I can’t see her?”  
“We’re sorry, sir. She has requested to see no-one but her brother and Chief Unser.”  
“Well, what’s wrong? Why is she here?”  
“Are you family sir?”  
“Bloody close enough.”  
“Unless you are immediate family, I can’t share any details, sir. Perhaps you should speak to Chief Unser. He’s the one who brought her in.”  
“Aye. I’ll do that.”

I hear Chibs right outside my door, calling Unser.  
“Why is Veronica in the hospital and why can’t I see her?”  
…  
“He did what?!”  
…  
“I’ll kill him.”

When I wake up after surgery, I can hear Wallace talking to Opie in the hallway.  
“You will stay the fuck away from my sister.”  
“She’s taken a punch before. How was I supposed to know that it would break her face?”  
“I don’t know man…Maybe the fact that you are like, three times her size.”

I speak as loudly as I can:  
“Wallace?”  
He comes into the room and says:  
“Hey, Supafly.”  
“It hurts.”  
“I know. They said you can’t have any more pain meds. It’s not good for the baby.”  
“I know…Wallace?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I want to go home. Can you take me home, please?”  
“Unser has guys working at the house, sweetheart.”  
“No…I want to go home to Dad and Mom…Please. I want to go home.”  
“Okay. I’ll go see when you can be released, and I’ll get Unser to pack you a bag.”

I nod and close my eyes as I lean back against the pillow. I hear the door open and close, but then I hear footsteps in my room. When I open my eyes I see Opie standing over me and I whimper while I move away from him.   
“Veronica, I won’t hurt you.”  
“I just had to have surgery, endangering my baby, because of you. Forgive me if I don’t fucking believe you. Get out.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Get out.”  
“Veronica…”  
“GET OUT!”  
“No.”  
“If you do not get the fuck out of my room, I will press assault charges.”  
“Old ladies don’t press charges against the club.”  
“There’s a first time for everything. Get the fuck out.”  
He looks sad as he turns and leaves the room. Once he’s gone I start crying and I don’t stop until Wallace is back.

Wallace walks over to my bed and sits on the edge, holding my hand.  
“What happened, Supafly?”  
“Opie was here.”  
“Shit. I’m sorry, Veronica.”  
“When can I leave?”  
“Tomorrow morning. You want to stop in at the prison and see Juice on the way?”  
“Please.”  
“Try to get some rest. I’ll stay with you…Or Chibs can if you want. He’s in the hallway.”  
“You should get some rest. You have to drive tomorrow. Go to my house. I’m good with Chibs.”

I close my eyes and when I open them again, Chibs is sitting next to my bed crying.  
“Shhh…Filip. I’m fine. It’s just a broken cheekbone.”  
“You needed surgery. He broke your cheekbone in multiple places. Why? Why did he hit you?”  
“Jax called. Yelled at me about Tara. I told him not to yell at me, he did it again, so I hung up on him. He called right back again and I declined the charges. An hour later, Opie was punching me in the face, telling me to never decline the charges when Jax calls.”  
“Why did he yell?”  
“He told me to find her. Said if I couldn’t he would assume I had helped her…Chibs…”  
“Jesus Christ, Ronnie. You helped her?”  
“I can’t lie to you…I gave her the cash. Told her how to go about getting fake IDs and passports. Taught her every trick I know. I don’t know the name she’s using, and I don’t know where she went. Opie knows I helped her. If Jax finds out, he’ll kill me.”  
“Why did you help?”  
“Getting Ellie and Kenny out was all Donna wanted, but she was too weak to leave Opie. She didn’t get strong soon enough, and the club killed her…Tig killed her. I can’t save my baby. I promised Juice I wouldn’t leave him, and as much as I want to disappear and take my child far away from the club and this place, I am not strong enough to walk away from him knowing that if I do, I’m leaving him to his darkness. The darkness that scares him so. Tara wanted to get her kids out. To give them the childhoods they deserve. She was brave enough to go. I had to help her. No child should grow up like this. Look what it did to Jax and Opie.”  
“Yeah…Okay, darlin’.”  
“Chibs?”  
“I won’t tell anyone you helped Tara. And I will kill Opie before I let him tell Jackie Boy a goddamn thing.”  
“Thank you, Chibs.”  
“Move over so I can lie next to you.”

I roll onto my non-injured side and move to the edge of the bed, leaving space in front of me. He climbs onto the bed so we’re practically nose to nose and says:  
“Go to sleep, sweetheart.”

When I wake up the next morning, Chibs is gone and Wallace is in his spot.  
“Hey, little brother.”  
“Hey, brat. Are you ready to get out of here? You were discharged an hour ago.”  
“Yeah. Help me get dressed?”  
“I think I’ll let the nurse do that. I’m pretty sure I’m one of two men in the world that hasn’t seen your naked body and I’d like to keep it that way.”  
“Fair.”

He leaves the room and a nurse comes in.  
“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you dressed.”  
“Thanks. I’m dizzy.”  
“After effects of being put to sleep. It’ll wear off this morning sometime.”  
“Okay.”  
She helps me get dressed in the outfit Wallace left for me — a sundress that shows the tiny baby belly I have and a pair of slip-on shoes — then walks with me out to the hallway. 

When Wallace and I get to the prison, He holds my purse and waits outside of security while I get taken into the visitation room. As Juice starts walking towards the table, he starts crying. When he sits down he says:  
“Veronica, baby…What happened?”  
“Opie punched me because I declined the charges when Jax called.”  
“He did what?”  
“He came into the house, turned me around and punched me in the face. Broke my cheekbone in multiple places. I had to have surgery to get a pin put in.”  
“The baby?”  
“Fine. The baby is fine. They monitored us the whole time, love.”  
“I don’t understand…You’re allowed to not talk to us.”  
“Jax must have called Opie after…He called me, I talked to him, he yelled at me, I hung up on him, and then declined the charges when he called back.”  
“Why did he yell?”  
“About Tara. I told him I put traces on her ID, cell, and credit cards, but if she was smart, she’d be using fake ID and cash.”  
“So we’re just ignoring the fact that you helped her disappear?”  
“How did you...?”  
“I know you, my love. You don’t think any child should be raised near the club. You can’t save our child because you’re not willing to leave me to my darkness, but you could help Tara save her kids.”  
“You think you’re so fucking smart.”  
“No…I just know you, baby. I know the way you think. I know where your soft spots are…Just like I know you’re going home to Neptune after this.”  
“I’m actually going a bit further than Neptune. Logan is on leave for the next 6 months and Dick is between movies…So Logan, Parker, Dick, Mac, Wallace, Piz, and I are going to rent a house in Costa Rica for a few months. So I won’t be coming to see you, but I’ll have my phone, and I want to talk to you. I love you, I just can’t be in Charming without you.”  
“I get it. I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you every second I’m gone…Just like I miss you every second that I’m in Charming and you are here. I can’t handle another stint, Juice. You have to stay out once you get out. Please.”  
“I’ll do my best, love.”  
“I love you. Stay alive.”  
“I love you. Come back to me.”  
“Always.”


	5. Five

Four months after having surgery, I’m back at home in Charming, tanned and very pregnant. I get home late at night, so I don’t let anyone know I’m back, and the first thing the next morning I drive out to the prison to see Juice. 

When I get there they make me lift up my shirt to make sure my baby belly is real and when they are satisfied that it is they let me into the visitation room. I’m still standing when Juice walks in and when he sees me he breaks into a giant grin. I see him ask the guard he’s with something, and the guard radios someone to get an answer. They must say yes because the guard nods and Juice approaches me and puts his hands on my stomach. We both start to cry and I say:  
“Talk to him, baby. Talk to Alexander.”  
“We’re having a boy?”  
“Yeah, we are.”

As Juice’s hands are on my stomach, Xander kicks out at the pressure and Juice laughs.  
“Does he always kick like that?”  
“Yeah. Clearly, he’s going to be a soccer player like Mommy.”  
“Let’s sit down. The guards are getting antsy.”

We both sit down in our usual spots across the table from each other and he says:  
“How was your trip?”  
“Relaxing. I spent most of the time on the beach…Reading and watching the boys surf…Well, watching Logan and Dick surf and Wallace and Piz attempt to surf. It was highly entertaining.”  
“Do the guys know you’re home yet?”  
“No. I got in late last night and came straight here this morning. Haven’t even met the new Sheriff yet.”  
“Oh…You should do that. He’ll like you, cop’s daughter.”  
“Yeah. I’ll stop by there on my way to TM.”  
“Am I going to see you more often now?”  
“Three times a week from now until you come home. Once Xander is born I’ll bring pictures every visit too. They said I can only bring him once a month.”  
“Yeah, apparently babies are dangerous weapons.”  
“They are. Have you never changed a diaper?”  
“No.”  
“Well, don’t worry. When you get out, he’ll still be in diapers. There will plenty for you to do.”  
“Oh, goody.”  
“How are things in here, baby? Getting sick of quickies with Clay in a dark hallway?”  
“You are not funny.”  
“So…not sick of them then?”  
“I hate you.”  
“You adore me. But seriously folks…You’re okay?”  
“Yeah. Marcus hooked us up with serious protection in here…Especially me.”  
“Yeah…He kind of loves me.”  
“Yeah…He does.”  
“I have to go, baby. I’ll be back the day after tomorrow.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I love you.”

After the prison, I stop by the sheriff station to meet Unser’s replacement. When I walk in the first person I see is Eglee. She stands up from her desk and walks over to hug me and touch my stomach.  
“Veronica Ortiz. How nice to see you again.”  
“Hey, Eglee. Thought I’d come to introduce myself to the new sheriff.”  
“I’ll take you in.”

We walk back to Sheriff Roosevelt’s office and Eglee knocks on the door. When a voice says:  
“Come in.”

Eglee opens the door and says:  
“Sir? This is…”  
He stands before she can finish her sentence and says:  
“Mrs. Ortiz. Nice to finally meet you.”  
“Sheriff Roosevelt. Please, call me Veronica.”  
He walks over and holds his hand out for me to shake as he says:  
“Eli.”  
“Nice to meet you, Eli.”  
“Did you just get back to town? Chibs told me you were in Costa Rica.”  
“Got back last night. Haven’t been by Teller-Morrow to see the family yet.”  
“So how does a cop’s daughter end up with a criminal like Juice?”  
“Just lucky, I guess.”  
“Are you going to be more reasonable than the club members and other old ladies?”  
“Possibly. I guess it depends.”  
“Who caused your broken cheekbone before you left?”  
“I walked into a door.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“Eli…Sheriff. Chief Unser took care of me, I don’t need anything further to happen.”  
“Who hit you? I understand if you don’t want to press charges because old ladies don’t press charges against club members, but it wasn’t your husband, so who was it?”

Eglee says:  
“It was Opie. Opie is the one who hit her.”  
“Candy!”  
“Sorry, Veronica. I won’t protect him from this. He hit you so hard you required surgery, which put the baby at risk.”  
“Alexander…his name is Alexander.”  
“That was Hale’s middle name.”  
“I know.”  
“Does Juice know that?”  
“No. The full name is Alexander Donald…both names are after cops. Alexander after Hale and Donald after the former sheriff of Balboa County…Although, technically Alexander could be after Tig since that’s his real name.”  
“I forgot about that.”

Roosevelt says:  
“Was it Opie?”  
“Yes. I have no interest in pressing charges.”  
“Fine. I’ll leave that up to you, but…if it happens again, you’re not getting a say in the matter.”  
“Noted.”  
“Have you found Tara Knowles yet?”  
“No, sir. But to be honest, she’s not missing. There are people who know exactly where she is. Not that the club is finding that out.”  
“You helped her disappear.”  
“Yes. She wanted her kids away from the club. Disappearing her was the only way to achieve that. If she was findable, the kids would have come back without a mother.”

Eglee says:  
“Jax wouldn’t kill Tara.”  
“Yes, he would, Eglee.”  
“I don’t believe that.”  
“You can not believe it all you want. Doesn’t mean you’re right.”

Roosevelt says:  
“Will you tell me where she is?”  
“No. That puts her in danger. Please trust my judgement on this. If Jax finds out that I helped her, he’ll kill me too.”  
“I will trust your judgement, you know them better than I do.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Are you headed to Teller-Morrow now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon.”

I leave the sheriff’s station and head to TM. When I pull into the lot and park, Chibs walks over to the car and opens the door before I can. He pulls me out of the car and wraps me in a hug as he says:  
“Welcome home, sweetheart.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Have you been to see that husband of yours?”  
“Yeah, I went first thing this morning. Then I stopped by the sheriff’s station to meet Roosevelt.”  
“Why?”  
“Juice thought it would be a good idea for the cop’s daughter to play nicely with the sheriff since he seems unbuyable.”  
“And is he?”  
“He seems pretty by-the-book. A lot like Dad…So, yeah…Unbuyable.”  
“Come inside and sit down kiddo.”

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and we walk into the clubhouse together. 

When we get inside, all the guys hug me and touch my stomach. When Opie approaches me, I say:  
“Don’t even fucking think about touching me.”  
“Veronica…I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t give a shit. You are my husband’s brother, but other than that? You don’t fucking exist to me. I want nothing to do with you. You will not speak to me, you will not touch me, you will not come to my house.”  
“Veronica, you are my best friend.”  
“You are nothing to me.”

Piney says:  
“So? Is it a boy or a girl?”  
“Boy. Alexander Donald.”  
“You’re naming the baby after Tig?”  
“Not intentionally, but Tig is still taking it that way. Alexander was David Hale’s middle name. Both names are in honour of cops I cared about.”  
“Odd choice for an old lady. Who was Donald?”  
“I’m also a cop’s daughter…remember? Donald was the sheriff of Balboa County when I was a teenager. He’s the one who held my hand while I delivered Angelica and held me while I cried afterwards. We weren’t always on the best terms, but after that…”  
“Makes sense.”  
“We’re going to call him Xander.”  
“With an X or a Z?”  
“X.”  
“Xander Ortiz…it is Ortiz, right?”  
“Yes. It’s Ortiz.”


	6. Six

Two months later I deliver Alexander with Alicia and Gemma by my side. 

Clarence and the lawyer work together to pull strings at the prison to allow me to visit all the guys, except Jax, at once to introduce them to Xander when he is a week old. I bring pictures of Xander for Juice to have, and Tara has emailed me pictures of her son Thomas, along with some new pictures of Abel where he looks so very happy. I make sure there’s nothing in the pictures that points to where Tara and the boys are, then I print them out for Jax and Clay.

When Xander, Sheriff Roosevelt, and I arrive at the prison we’re taken into one of the rooms usually used by lawyers during privileged meetings. Once we’re sitting down, the guys are brought in. One of the strings that were pulled was the agreement that since I brought the sheriff with me, the guys didn’t need to be cuffed, so once they are brought in, their cuffs are removed. 

I walk over to Juice and kiss him as I hand Xander to him. Juice starts crying and sits down, talking quietly to Xander. I walk over to Clay and hug him before handing him the pictures of Jax’s boys.   
“There are two copies of each picture. One for you and one for Jax.”  
“What’s the baby’s name?”  
“Thomas.”  
“Can you trace her from her email?”  
“No. Clarence tried. We have Mossad looking for her too.”  
“Why isn’t Jax here?”  
“Because he’s the reason Opie punched me. The reason I had to have surgery. As far as I’m concerned, he doesn’t fucking exist…Just like Opie.”  
“He feels awful about that. He loves you, baby. If you’d accept his calls you’d know how sorry he is.”  
“I don’t give a shit how sorry he is.”  
“He is Juice’s brother, kiddo. You’re going to have to forgive him at some point.”  
“And at some point, I’ll consider it.”

I walk back over to Juice and say:  
“Can I take him to meet his uncles and grandfather now?”  
“Yeah…I guess. You’re going to bring him back next month, right?”  
“Yes, I am. And it’s just an us visit. This is a one-time thing.”  
“Okay.”

I take Xander out of his arms and walk over to Tig.  
“Xander, meet your Uncle Tig.”  
“Can I hold him?”  
“Of course.”  
He gently pulls Xander out of my arms and says:  
“God, you and Juice make good looking babies.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“You going to have more?”  
“If he can keep his ass out of prison. I’m not delivering another child without him there.”  
“You should really forgive Jax and Opie, sweetheart.”  
“I will eventually.”

I take Xander back and make the rounds to the other guys. While Clay is holding him, I go back to Juice and hand him the pictures I printed of Xander.   
“Thanks, babe.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Are you okay? Getting help from the guys? From Gemma?”  
“Yes. Eglee has been coming over on her days off too. Marcus and Eli have been over lots, Marcus’s old lady has been helping me too.”  
“What about Lyla?”  
“Opie told her that as long as I refuse to speak to him, she’s not allowed to speak to me. He won’t let the kids see me either.”  
“What about help at night?”  
“Chibs has basically been living at the house.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. He says he’s good staying with me until you come home.”  
“Are you fucking Chibs?”  
I make a face at him and say:  
“No. He’s just keeping me sane and helping with Xander.”  
“Have you with anyone?”  
“No. Opie tried, but it never happened.”

Roosevelt says:  
“Veronica, sweetheart, our time is up.”  
“Yeah…okay.”  
I kiss Juice again and say:  
“I love you…so much.”  
I take Xander from Clay and the guys are led out of the room before we are.

Four months later, the phone rings one morning and it’s a call from Jax. I accept the charges and he says:  
“I’m so sorry, baby.”  
“I know.”  
“Can you start talking to me again? I never intended for you to get hurt. I would never hurt you.”  
“We can start talking, but I don’t believe you.”  
“I know you helped Tara run. I know you made her fake IDs and gave her the money to leave. I am not going to go after her. Abel looks so happy in those pictures. I will not hurt you. I know you only helped her because of how much you love Abel. You were just trying to protect my son. You did the right thing.”  
“Who has been filling your head with lies?”  
“Don’t…don’t do that. I have been trying to protect you from the moment I met you. I will not hurt you. No-one will hurt you.”  
I don’t say anything, so he says:  
“Veronica, I love you. No-one will hurt you. I promise.”  
“I want to believe you, Jax…but…I don’t.”  
“Come see me. Please. Look in my eyes. You know I can’t lie to you.”  
“Fine. I’ll come to see you today.”

I hang up and call Gemma.  
“Hi, baby.”  
“Hey, Gem. Can you watch Xander for a bit? I want to go see Jax.”  
“You’re speaking to him again?”  
“I answered his call this morning. I make no promises.”  
“Of course I can watch the munchkin. I’ll be right over.”  
“Thanks.”  
I hang up and walk into my bedroom to print the newest pictures Tara sent of the boys. I print three copies: one for Jax, one for Clay, and one for Gemma. I put the pictures for Clay and Jax in my purse and the ones for Gemma on the kitchen table.

Once Gemma gets to the house, I leave to go to the prison. At the check-in desk, I get a strange look when I say I’m there to see Jax instead of Juice. The guard who pats me down says:  
“Why aren’t you visiting your husband today?”  
“Jax wanted to see me.”  
“Well, I don’t blame him… Lilly Belle.”  
“It’s not like that.”  
“Whatever you say, honey.”

I’m sitting at a table in the visitation room when Jax is brought in sporting a new cut next to his eye. When he sits down I say:  
“Who did you piss off?”  
“Your husband was less than impressed that you were here to see me.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I can take a hit.”  
“Yeah. I usually can too.”  
“Opie is built like a Mack truck.”  
“Did you tell him to hit me?”  
“No. I told him to have a chat with you. With most old ladies that may translate to ‘hit her’, but I swear, that’s not what I meant with you.”  
“But you didn’t clarify that it wasn’t what you meant, so it’s reasonable that he assumed it was what you meant.”  
“Yeah. I guess. I swear, Veronica, I never meant for you to get hurt.”  
“Who told you that I helped Tara?”  
“Chibs and then Juice confirmed it.”  
“The two men I love most sold me out? Ouch.”  
“They both did it to beg for your life.”  
“Were they successful?”  
“It wasn’t needed. I was never going to hurt you.”  
“Why not? If it were anyone else you would torture and kill them, so what makes me special?”  
“I love you and all I have wanted to do since the moment I met you is to protect you. I will never be the one responsible for your pain.”  
“So Clay will handle it then. Understood.”  
“No, love. No one will hurt you.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you did the right thing for my children. You got them away from the club, from Charming, from me. I never would have been willing to let Tara take them, the only way to get them out was to help her disappear. You were right. You protected my children.”  
“My goal was never to take the kids away from you, Jax. I don’t think you are the problem. I just wanted to protect them from the constant danger.”  
“I need you to tell me what Cameron did when he kidnapped you.”  
“He made me have sex with him. Told me if I didn’t cooperate and give him the ‘porn star experience’ he would go back to your house and slit Abel’s and Tara’s throats. So I cooperated. Let him do everything he wanted.”  
“Baby…I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s fine. I learned a long time ago how to separate my thoughts and emotions from what is being done to my body. I did it when Mercer attacked me, when Leo wanted to work through his rape fantasies, when I worked at CaraCara, when those assholes took Gemma and me, and with Cameron. It’s just a body…just orifices in a body…it’s not me. He didn’t hurt me. I was locked away. Everything’s a lot easier to handle if you can do that.”  
“You don’t do that all the time, right?”  
“No. Just when something is happening against my will…Otherwise, sex is a very emotional thing for me.”  
“Will you answer the question now? How many?”  
“Eight.”  
“Eight? Like…Single-digit? Eight?”  
“Eight. Like I said in Ireland…Everyone thinks I’m a whore, but I’m not.”  
“We don’t think you are a whore, babe.”  
“Speak for yourself, Jax. Lots of people think I’m a whore.”  
“Will you consider forgiving Opie?”  
“Maybe. But only because I miss Lyla, Piper, Ellie, and Kenny.”  
“Why would you miss them?”  
“He won’t let me see them as long as I’m not talking to him.”  
“Well…that’s petty.”

I hand him the pictures for him and Clay and say:  
“I need to go. I’ll accept the charges when you call from now on.”  
“Thank you. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

When I leave the prison, I head to TM. I find Opie in the garage, back to the lot, working on his motorcycle. I quietly walk up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. He reaches one hand up and clasps my hand before he turns and kisses it. His shoulders shake as he starts to cry and I move the hand that isn’t clasped in his to his hair, gently running my fingers through it.  
“I’m so sorry, Veronica. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
“I know.”  
“I thought I was following orders...doing what Jax wanted.”  
“I know.”  
“Can you ever forgive me?”  
“I’m working on it. I’m not scared of you anymore, so that’s an improvement.”  
“You were scared of me? But you aren’t scared of anything.”  
“I’m scared of lots of things…And yeah, I was scared of you.”


	7. Seven

A month later, I walk into my house after going for coffee with Eglee and find Opie sitting on the couch holding Xander.  
“Where is Chibs?”  
“I sent him home. I told him you said I could.”  
“But I didn’t.”  
“You forgave me.”  
“That doesn’t mean we’re back at this stage, Ope.”

I walk over and take Xander out of his arms.  
“Hi, baby. Did you have fun with Uncle Touchy this morning?”  
Opie says:  
“Uncle Touchy?”  
“Unser.”  
“That name makes him sound like a pedophile.”  
“Oh…I know. Gemma decided that’s what we should call him.”  
I look at Xander and say:  
“And we don’t argue with Grandma, do we? No, no we don’t.”

Opie says:  
“Why are Clay and Gemma ‘Grandpa and Grandma’ anyways?”  
“Because they’re basically Juice’s parents…his actual parents want nothing to do with him since finding out that he’s a criminal. They’ve never even met Xander.”  
“And your parents?”  
“Dad and Alicia are ‘Gramps and Grammy’.”  
“And your Mom?”  
“She’s remarried, with new kids…She doesn’t want anything to do with me. She was about to tell her husband about me, we had been talking, and she was going to introduce me to them…to my stepdad and my siblings…But then she caught him watching my movies. Which, of course, is my fault. So because I’m my stepdad’s favourite porn star, my mother won’t speak to me and I don’t get to meet my siblings.”  
“That sucks…But for the record, you’re my favourite porn star too.”  
“Your old lady is a porn star.”  
“I said what I said.”  
“How are the wedding plans coming?”  
“Subtle, love.”

I shrug and say to Xander:  
“Uncle Opie and Aunty Lyla are getting married. There’s going to be a big party. You’re going to stay home with Aunty Rita so Mommy can get drunk.”  
He laughs at this, so I assume he finds it amusing, but then he yawns and I say:  
“Are you sleepy? I guess it is nap time.”

I look at Opie and say:  
“Did you feed him?”  
“No, but Chibs was when I got here.”  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.”

I take Xander into his room and change his diaper before laying him down in his crib and turning on his mobile. I walk out of the room, pulling the door mostly closed behind me. 

When I walk back into the living room, Opie grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. He presses his forehead against mine and nudges my nose with his.  
“Opie…No. Let me go.”  
“You forgave me.”  
“Ya-huh. That doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck you now.”  
“Why not?”  
“The prison clause is there so old ladies can get relief with a club member if they need it. I don’t need it, nor do I want it. The prison clause is not designed for club members to just demand sex from old ladies. Let me go.”  
“He’s not out for another three months. You haven’t had sex in a year. Let me get you off at least.”  
“If it was a problem, which it’s not, I have vibrators and you so helpfully got rid of my bedmate, so I even have privacy once I get rid of you.”  
“Wait…Chibs has been sleeping in the bed with you?”  
“Yes. The couch is hella uncomfortable.”  
“Since you got back from Costa Rica?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Have you been fucking Chibs?”  
“No. But if I were, it’s none of your business.”

He lets me go and I stand up.  
“You need to go, Ope.”  
“Veronica…”  
“No. You need to leave. Now, please.”

He stands up and grabs my chin, forcing my face up before he leans down and kisses me.  
“Call me when you change your mind.”  
“I won’t.”

Three months later it’s the day the guys are getting out. Gemma is in Xander’s room when I walk in after waking up. I walk over to the rocking chair where she’s sitting with him and kiss the top of his head before kissing her cheek.  
“Morning, Momma.”  
“Morning, baby. How’d you sleep? It was your first night in months without Chibs here, right?”  
“I slept like shit. But Juice is coming home today.”  
“Yeah, he is. Go shower baby. I’ll get this one ready to see Daddy.”  
“Thanks.”

Once we’re ready, we head to the clubhouse. We’re sitting outside when we hear the motorcycles approaching. Gemma wraps her arms around Xander and me and presses her forehead against mine.  
“Daddy’s home.”

I hand Xander to Lyla temporarily and launch myself at Juice when he walks up. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.  
“God, I missed you.”  
“Has Chibs vacated my spot in bed, or am I going to have to fight him for you?”  
“He went home yesterday. Go take Xander from Lyla. I’m gonna hug Jax. Try to refrain from punching him.”  
“I’ll try to control myself.”  
“That’s all I ask.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you. Can you uh…try to stay on this side of the bars from now on?”  
“I can try. I don’t think the sheriff likes us very much.”  
“Stick with me kid, he’s putty in my hands.”  
“Seriously?”  
I nod and say:  
“He loves Xander and me. So does his wife. In fact, Rita is going to be at our house tonight watching Xander while we’re at the wedding. They’re Uncle Eli and Aunty Rita.”  
“Holy shit…you actually did it. You made him like you.”  
“He liked me immediately. I’m lovable you know…You on the other hand…”  
“I’m not lovable?”  
“Cops don’t seem to like you very much.”  
“Your Dad always liked me.”  
“Mostly. Go snuggle Xander before you have to go into chapel.”

I let him go and walk over to Jax before wrapping my arms around him.  
“I have a video of the boys for you, but you need to not freak out.”  
“Tara has a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah. He’s great. He’s a human rights lawyer. Does a lot of work at the Hague with the ICC. The boys adore him.”  
“You’ve looked into him?”  
“Of course.”  
“And he’s good? He’s a good man? Would make a good father to my boys?”  
“Stepfather? Yeah. He would.”  
“They aren’t going to remember me, Ronnie.”  
“Abel has a picture of you next to his bed. He talks to you every night before he goes to sleep. When I call, he always asks how you are, when was the last time I talked to you, what we said…He wants to know everything.”  
“Tell him the bad things. Make him understand that I’m not a good man.”  
“Why would I lie to him? Jackson…You are a good man. Yeah, you do bad things sometimes, but that doesn’t make you a bad guy. You are loving and protective…Everything you do, everything you are is designed to protect the people you love. There’s nothing wrong with that.”   
“God, I love you.”  
“I love you too. Come over tomorrow and I’ll show you the video.”  
“Are you bringing Xander to the wedding?”  
“No. He’s staying at home with Rita Roosevelt.”  
“I’m sorry…the sheriff’s wife is babysitting a club member’s baby?”  
“Eli and Rita love Xander and me. They are Uncle Eli and Aunty Rita. I made it my mission in life when I got home from Costa Rica to integrate the sheriff’s department into my life as much as possible. Started having coffee with Eli…Inviting Eglee over for movie and wine nights…Started gardening to spend time with Rita. Speaking of integrating the sheriff’s department into our lives…Eglee is like, seriously in love with you, Jackson. Maybe you should…consider asking her out.”  
“You are impressive…and no.”  
“I’ve also been spending time with Jacob Hale.”  
“Well, that’s painful…I’m sorry.”  
“Bah. I don’t mind the good mayor.”  
“You are a nicer person than me.”  
“True. If you guys want it, I dug into Roosevelt. I have a file at home. You’re never gonna get him on the payroll, but it has all the information on him.”

He grabs my face and kisses me before saying:  
“You are amazing.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”  
I let him go and gently push him back.   
“Get to work, Jax.”

I walk over and take Xander from Juice before kissing him and saying:  
“I don’t know what y’all are planning on getting up to before you come home later, but be careful and stay alive. I haven’t had sex in 14 months, you have husbandly duties to attend to.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”


	8. Eight

When Juice gets home later, Xander is napping and I’m cleaning the kitchen. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me before kissing my neck.  
“Hi, baby. I missed you.”  
I quietly moan and say:  
“Before we get carried away here, love, should we be using a condom?”  
“Nope. I haven’t had sex in 14 months either.”  
“Except for quickies with Clay?”  
“Yeah…Except for those…brat.”  
I giggle and say:  
“Show me how much you missed me.”

He lets go of my waist and bends down before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me to the bedroom. As he puts me down he says:  
“How long does Xander usually nap?”  
“Hours.”  
“When did he go down?”  
“Ten minutes ago…ish?”

I reach out and pull off his shirt, gasping a little when I see how much his body has changed since our wedding.  
“Was that a good gasp or a bad gasp?”  
“Yeah…because I could look at this and be disappointed. That’s believable.”  
“Snarky.”  
“I promise to be less snarky after you fuck me.”  
“Really? Because, after all these years…The snarkiness really hasn’t faded much.”

I step back from him and unzip my dress, letting it pool at my feet before taking off my bra and panties. He licks his lips and says:  
“Did you masturbate while I was gone?”  
“Of course, otherwise I would have lost my damn mind.”  
“Lie on the bed. Show me.”  
“No. I don’t want to touch myself. I want to touch you. I want you to touch me…What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know.”

I pull my dress back on and zip it up as I say:  
“Do you not want me? I know my body has changed since you last saw me naked…”  
“Of course that’s not it.”  
“It’s not really an ‘of course’ moment. Because it feels like you don’t want me.”  
“I want you, Veronica…I just…don’t right now.”  
“Okay. Fine. I promised Lyla I’d come over and get ready for the wedding with her, so I’m gonna head over there now. Rita will be here in about an hour to watch Xander. She knows where everything is. If he wakes up before then, diapers are pretty straight-forward, you should be able to figure it out…Unless being a father is something else you just don’t want right now.”  
“Veronica…”

I pull my panties on and slide my shoes back on before grabbing the bag I already have ready to take with me to Lyla’s. I walk out of the bedroom and out of the house with him following me.  
“Veronica!”

When I get to Opie’s, I sit in my car and cry. As I’m sitting there, Opie walks out of the house. He looks confused when he sees me and walks over to the car. When he sees the tears he opens my door and pulls me out of the car and into a hug.  
“We didn’t expect you for at least an hour…Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”  
“He doesn’t want me…He doesn’t want me, Ope. Why doesn’t he want me?”  
“Because he’s fucking insane? Maybe it’s just the stress of being out, of what needs to happen tonight. I’m sure he’ll be himself tomorrow.”  
“You don’t know that. He was ready to fuck me until my dress came off…I know I’m softer than I was. I know my body has changed…Maybe he’s just not attracted to me anymore.”  
“If he’s not attracted to you because your body has changed after giving him a child, he’s a fucking moron.”  
“Yeah, well…That fucking moron is the only man I’ve ever actually loved. If he doesn’t want me anymore…”  
“You will be just fine.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“Go inside and get ready, maid of honour. Everything will be better tonight at the wedding, I promise.”  
“Yeah. Okay. Get out of here.”

He kisses my forehead and gets on his bike to leave, and I walk into the house.  
“Lyla?”  
“Bedroom.”  
When I walk into the bedroom she says:  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Juice doesn’t want me.”  
“He’s an idiot.”  
“That’s what Opie said too.”  
“Go wash your face. You’re all blotchy.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”

When we get to the wedding, Jax pulls me aside and says:  
“Are you okay? Opie said you were upset earlier.”  
“Peachy. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Veronica.”  
“I’m fine, Jax.”

During the ceremony, the times I try to catch Juice’s eye, he looks away from me, so I put on my badass bitch mask and just focus on Jax standing across from me. 

During the reception, I dance with Gemma and Lyla for a while, then walk over to Juice.  
“You gonna keep avoiding me, or do you think we can dance?”  
“I’m actually about to leave. Club business.”  
“Of course.”  
I walk away, heading back to the dance floor. As I pass the table where Clay and Marcus are talking, I bend down and say:  
“Dance with me, Marcus?”  
“Of course. Where is that husband of yours? I’m surprised he’s let you go at all since getting home.”  
“That would imply that he had touched me in the first place. He doesn’t want me…actually, you know what? I think I’m just going to go home. Relieve Rita early.”  
“I’ll drive you. You and little man can stay at our house tonight. The kids would love to see you.”  
“No. Thanks, Marcus, but no. I’m good on my own.”  
I kiss him and Clay on the cheeks and walk away. 

When I get to my car, I feel hands on me and hear:  
“How quiet can you be, Ronnie?”  
“Quiet enough.”  
He undoes his pants before turning me around and lifting one of my legs to wrap around his waist. When he skims his fingers up my leg he comes into contact with bare pussy.  
“No panties.”  
“I thought something interesting might happen.”  
“Like this?”   
“Sure.”  
He slams into me, driving me back against the side of the car, as his thumb rubs tight, hard circles on my clit. He kisses my neck before saying:  
“I missed you so much, baby. I will always want you. There hasn’t been a day since we were sixteen when I haven’t wanted you.”  
“Then what happened earlier?”  
“I honestly don’t know, baby. But me not wanting you was not the problem.”  
“Me not wanting you wasn’t the problem either.”  
He thrusts harder into me and bites my neck. I come gasping and he follows me over the edge.  
“I have to go handle some club stuff. I will explain when I get home. You’ll be there, right?”  
“I promised I wouldn’t leave you.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you. Go…work.”  
He kisses me and walks away.


End file.
